uncapturedspiritsfandomcom-20200213-history
ESLP
The Evil Shadowed Lupe Pack, usually called the ESLP, is the oldest enemy of the Fire Eagles. This pack was founded by Brute the Savage and his family. The original members consisted of Brute, his mate Bandit, and their four pups Daverone, Slash, Rip and Shred. Brute's siblings Blue, Slater, Ash and Black Mamba were also founding members of the pack. Blue took a mate, Grace, and fathered Balios and Brace. Pack Origin and History Brute and his family were shadow elementals with brutal habits and violent tendencies. They wandered for a long time, terrorizing lupes they came across and generally taking whatever they wished. All of that changed one day when Daverone refused to slaughter a family that crossed his family's path. His protection of these weak lupes marked him as his father's enemy, and Daverone was forced to flee for his safety. He sought safety in the Fire Eagles Lupe Pack, where he was sheltered away from his father's wrath. Brute, unaccustomed to being disobeyed, sought revenge against the pack that dared to defy him. He took up residence in the nearby Dark Forest and began plotting his revenge. War and Allies The ESLP was soon joined in its cause by three defectors from the Mt. Desri pack: Slagar, Max and Scringe to create their allies The Lupine Terrors. They also formed an alliance with the nearby Lupes of the Bleeding Moon, and the alliance was cemented when Slater became mates with the LBM's alpha, Dralmorde. A lone warrior named Steel also joined the cause due to a personal grievance against the Fire Eagles, but he has since left the pack to form a small neutral pack with his mate, Zebriaca. Although the ESLP grew through recruiting and alliances, most of the ESLP's growth has come from theft. Slash, Brute's eldest daughter, took it upon herself to create warriors for her father's war through any means possible. This included stealing pups from the Fire Eagles as well as seducing males within her own pack to spawn a new generation of allies. Between the thefts and various acts of violence between the packs, the war has expanded far beyond Daverone's rebellion. Now, many of the lupes involved have only the vaguest idea of why they are enemies with the dark pack; they know only that the war is personal and very brutal. Pack Structure and Philosophy Like Brute himself, the ESLP does not tolerate weakness. Lupes must learn to thrive through cruelty and brutality, and only the strongest can survive; no quarter is given to those who do not show promise. Even within this harsh framework, there are many devoted families, and a few true friendships persist despite the pack's harsh living conditions. Following the infamous Raid, Brute and Bandit sired a second litter. He died shortly after, and ownership of the pack passed to Flint, the oldest son of Slash and one of the cruelest, smartest and most dangerous pack members. Flint has made several changes to the structure of the pack, but its purpose remains the same: Do not rest until every Eagle member has submitted to the ESLP or died by its paws. Category:ESLP